Kind Of Person
by miraSugoi
Summary: Hitsu/Ruki Toshiro Hitsugaya will find out what Rukia Kuchiki meant when she said he was "that kind of person"


Hiya... yeah, first time writing Hitsu/Ruki...heck, this goes for Bleach as well!

So yeah, this is based around the second movie **Diamond Dust Rebellion. **It contains spoilers if you have not seen it so unless you're the kinda person who doesn't care...then don't read.

**Bleach: **

**Kind of Person**

Rating: T ...for language, that's it.

Oh yeah, fair warning, my grammar suckssss xD lol. So pointers would be nice? Just say it nicely lol.

* * *

It was safe to assume that everyone in Soul Society was sleeping, save Captain Mayuri and his lieutenant Nemo who she knew was up studying the King's Seal as much as he possibly could before he is forced to return to its rightful owners tomorrow morning

It was safe to assume that everyone in Soul Society was sleeping, save three people. Captain Mayuri and his Lieutenant Nemu were two of the three who had chosen to take advantage of the little time they held the King's Seal in their position before they would be force to return in it in the morning to its rightful owners.

And as for the other person on the list, it was the death goddess herself, Kuchiki Rukia.

The petite shinigami girl sat below a tree not too far away the Kuchiki house with a look a relief on her face. Today had been a long day for everyone in Soul Society; for a man long thought dead had come back alive to take his revenge on Soul Society.

As a shinigami, that was something that worried her greatly but as Rukia Kuchiki, the whereabouts of Toshiro Hitsugaya was the only thing that mattered to her.

She cast her eyes away from the stars that lit the dark velvet sky and recalled the moment where Lieutenant Matsumoto had told Renji and herself that her Captain went missing after the attack on the Kings Seal.

Not until they walked out of the area, did it take her long childhood friend, Renji, to notice that she was somewhat affected by the Tenth Captain's missing status as well. The only thing he failed to see was _how _much.

However, after hearing the news from the Lieutenant, something inside her told her to not worry. The voice reassured her that he was alright and sometimes she felt as if he knew where he was…which gave her even more reassurance of his wellbeing.

Eventually, the problem had been solved along with Soul Society's help and her friends from the Human World.

She smiled gently as she remembered a great heaviness lift off her heart when the missing Captain had landed on the ground, the icy wings of Hyōrinmaru vanishing.

It felt as if she could finally be able to breathe again.

His name was cleared (facing no consequences for his actions) and everyone returned was able to return safely home from today's excitement.

"_That kind of person_," Her thoughts where immediately cut off at the sound of the voice, "what did you mean by that Kuchiki?"

The ebony haired girl quickly stood up, bowed her head down, and gritted her teeth at the same time. She knew full well what the Captain was referring to. "Gomen, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Unconsciously, an image of her green hat "snitch" came to mind.

She was going to make a particular merchant's life a living hell when she returned to the living world.

"Explain yourself." He demanded, his arms crossed. "What kind of person _am_ I?"

Rukia knew better than to actually answer him but what exactly could she do at the moment? He was a Captain and she was not even a Seated Officer—point being, that the laws required her to obey. "I just believed that you were the kind of person that…" Besides, it would have been suicide to not answer the young man before her.

It was no secret that the Tenth Division's Captain was someone with short tempered—probably the shortest of all the Captains.

"Kind of person that…" He drawled, waiting impatiently for her to answer.

"…that wasn't one to share one's memories or feelings." She finished as she refused to look at his teal-emerald eyes any further.

"I see…" He paused for a moment. "And you made these assumptions from the little time we've talked?" The spiky silver-white haired boy questioned.

It was obvious to her that he was annoyed and why shouldn't he? She had no position to say such things because what he said was true. Both of them hardly exchanged any conversation. In matter of fact, their relationship paled in comparison to the close relationship he shared with Fifth Divisions Lieutenant Hinamori.

Rukia slowly nodded. "Gomen, I know it was not my position—"

"You apologize too much." He said abruptly.

She opened her mouth to apologize but quickly shut it.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I…yes." _Stupid_, she could hear her mind shout. She was acting foolish in front of a Captain, more importantly, Captain Hitsugaya.

"Then why aren't you?" He questioned, the same bored expression still on his face.

It amazed her how he could easily maintain that same expression while she, despite years of being trained to not show the slightest emotion, still had trouble till this day from letting her emotions showing on her face.

"I can't go to sleep."

"You're a terrible liar, Kuchiki." He responded in a matter-of-fact way.

Rukia slightly narrowed her eyes. Despite it being true, (the lying part that is), she was not a "terrible liar". After all, she was able to trick Ichigo's family on letting her stay in their house during her time there _and_ managed to fool everyone in Ichigo's school with her schoolgirl act.

Her being a terrible liar was…_outrageous_!

She wanted to say something; something witty like she would say to Ichigo when he insulted the great Chappi but she immediately bit her tongue as she remembered this person was no strawberry. This person was a Captain who had the power to kill her with one swing of his sword if he wanted to.

Hitsugaya scrutinized her expression. "Holding back on someone higher than you is a wise choice." Was he _mocking_ her?

"_Higher_ than me?" Rukia said out loud, unable to suppress the anger inside her. "Captain or not your no better than any other person here."

She completely failed to see the small smirk that tugged his lips. "I don't believe someone of _your_ status should be talking to me like that."

Rukia gritted her teeth again, but this time for a completely new reason. "_My_ status? You smug little bast—" She caught herself and quickly bowed her head down once again. "_Gomen_, Hitsugaya-taichou for _my_ rudeness."

Hopefully, the Captain would not notice the sarcasm her apology held.

"Kuchiki," Rukia quickly lifted her head to met with his teal-emerald eyes, "you could sense me… couldn't you?"

She didn't know exactly what to say because she wasn't sure what he was referring to. "Sense… you?" In return, he gave her a low-brow, don't-play-stupid look. "H-hai…"

He was right. When he had disappeared, she was the only one who could sense exactly where he had disappeared too much like how she felt with Ichigo when he sometimes ran off somewhere. Only this time, it was not by her doing but it was because of her zanpaktou. Somehow, through snow and ice, their zanpaktous where connected.

And Toshiro Hitsugaya was aware of it.

"Arigatou Rukia," He said a bit awkwardly, "…for not giving out my whereabouts to anyone."

Her violet eyes turned away from him, not comfortable as well. "No problem…" She muttered, just noticing that he did not refer to her as "Kuchiki".

A silence had settled between the two.

"That Substitute Shinigami had taught me one thing today."

"What was that?"

"To let others in…which I guess would contradict your earlier assumptions, wouldn't it?"

Rukia couldn't help but let a small smile reached her lips. "Yes…it would." Despite Ichigo being a complete idiot sometimes, he was someone who had touched the lives of many people…one being herself.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to finish the paper work that I know that Matsumoto failed to do." He sighed at the thought of the mountains of paper work waiting for him. Despite of today's drama he knew the strawberry-blonde haired woman would not even dare touched the paperwork.

Rukia bowed her head down, for a moment cursing at the fact how much she did that. "G-Goodbye, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Yes…goodbye…" Rukia watched the young captain walk away but before he used shunpo, he turned around. "By the way, _Rukia_, I suggest you should work on your apologies…that apology earlier was the worst one I've heard in my whole life. Probably just as worse as your lying that is." He smirked.

Rukia growled and opened her mouth to say something but he quickly disappeared. She sat back down on the grass with an annoyed look on her face. From all the conversations she held with Lieutenant Hinamori that concerned the young captain, none of them mention how much of a _jerk_ he was.

The girl let out a sigh as her eyes turned to the sky once again with the image of a spiky silver-white haired boy in her mind.

"Stupid arrogant bastard."

* * *

Review pretty please?

(


End file.
